Goodbye my Sweet Kikyo
by PurePower
Summary: Sometimes she just can't win. Sometimes she can't save herself or be saved. Sometimes... there is only the END... [Major Spoiler] 'To forever etch in our memories, the Beautiful Bellflower.'


* * *

**MAJOR SPOILER ahead…**

**Disclaimer: (I am simply borrowing the characters from Inuyasha. They are not mine.)**

**Author's Corner**

Well… for those of you who don't know, Kikyo passed away in the manga of Inuyasha, in this weeks chapter. I was pretty mad/sad, and I still kind of am, but what's done is done. I want to be mad at her, but I cannot help appreciating the Author's work. It was a good goodbye, under the stars…

But, even if Kikyo is gone in that story, we'll just have to make sure she stays alive and remembered in ours. I don't write, 'SAD FICS', because I personally think that there's enough sadness in the real world, and we don't need it in our fantasies and dreams, but, this one 'and only one', short Fic. of this nature, is dedicated to Kikyo; a woman who faced trials from the pits of hell… and won, and to all the fans who are mourning her loss, even is she's not real…

May we never forget her, our Bellflower, our Kikyo…!

Yours truly,

_PurePower_

****

* * *

**Goodbye… My _Sweet_ Kikyo…**

He held her gently in his arms, his snow-white pelt wrapped around her to keep her warm. His golden eyes, usually glazed with passion and the frost of winter, were shimmering like the light from a weak sun before it set. Thin locks of his silver hair, tinted soft blue by the moonlight seeping in through the open window, swayed back and forth in a dance of unspoken despair, making the powerful Taiyoukai look, for once in his life, weak.

The woman in his arms coughed through her labored breathing, unintentionally allowing a few specks of blood to escape her mouth and land on his indifferent face. He paid them no heed neither did he attempt to wipe them away. He was solely focused on the dying woman in his arms. Her earthen brown eyes, snapped shut, as she cringed in pain, before once again opening them to look up at him.

How many times had he gazed into those loving brown eyes and felt… complete? He would never admit it, but he was scared. He was sure she knew it though; the way she slowly, achingly, lifted her palm up to cup the side of his chin and brush her thumb across his striped cheek. He doubted he would ever feel complete again, if she left him… _when_ she left him.

When her strength failed suddenly, as it had on many occasions this night, her palm fell away from his face, only for her fingers to grab on to the silk of his kimono -a desperate attempt on her part to keep her hold on him, before she lost him… forever.

Seeing the sudden mist of heartbreak cloud her eyes, he wanted to roar out in pure fury at what was happening. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He had used Tenseiga to save her, and had made her his mate. They were supposed to live forever, together. But she was leaving him now, leaving him to be alone for eternity, until the coward that was 'death', finally gained enough courage to claim him, as it was claiming her this very night. He spared a moment to glare venomously at the Tenseiga, lying useless where it was embedded in the wall, when he had thrown it away, realizing its inability to save his mate.

She whimpered, immediately gaining his full attention. Kikyo almost smiled. She had never seen him act so… tense. It didn't suit him, she decided. Another violent cough wracked her body, causing her to smear his pristine white kimono with more splatters of blood. She suddenly felt like crying when he shifted her up so that her head was resting against his shoulder, just below his chin, in an effort to pull her failing body closer to his.

But she held firm. She had to. If she cried now, it would only leave him in undying sorrow for the rest of his immortal life. She had to show him that she was okay with what was happening to her. Show him that she had willingly accepted her fate. Show him that… he shouldn't mourn for her because she was going to be in heaven, and be happy… even though the last thing she would ever want to do, in any circumstance, was leave him. But she had to pretend, for his sake. He was unbelievably strong, but she knew… had always _known_, that she was his one weakness. She couldn't be that to him now. She would surely break the proud Youkai if she left this world as his one true weakness. No. She could never do that to him. She had to leave as his strength.

Sesshoumaru lightly nuzzled the top pf her head with his cheek, inhaling her scent -still pure and as fresh as ever. Her body was strong, but her soul was weak. It was her soul that was killing her. Her soul was… failing. Neither of them had foreseen such a possibility, and when it happened, they were too late to do anything about it. But at least, he thought, her soul would journey to heaven.

He suddenly found her left hand trying to crawl over their bed. But she was too weak, and her palm stopped halfway from its destination. She turned a pleading look towards him, and he understood her silent plea. Unwilling to release his hold of her, he maneuvered his pelt, so that the end, where a small bundle lay, slithered towards her.

Another whimper, and he found that she could not raise her hand off the surface of the bed. Grasping her body more securely with his left hand, which was supporting her against his chest, he, with his right hand, slipped back the cloth that was hiding a small head covered with silver hair, before taking her palm and resting it on the side of the face that had the same markings as him.

Kikyo could not help the lone tear that escaped her eye, when she found that she didn't have enough strength to stroke her own baby. A tear escaped from her other eye, when Sesshoumaru, understanding her pitiable situation, covered her palm with his own before moving it gently over the soft skin of their child. She smiled despite the wetness in her eyes and the sob that was stuck in her throat, as she gazed at their pup. She was proud to have been able to give Sesshoumaru a pure Youkai pup, instead of, as they had happily expected, a hanyou. Almost a year old, he looked just like his father already: a crescent moon on his forehead symbolizing him as the Prince and heir to the Western Lands, two magenta stripes on each cheek- to show the power he had inherited from his father, and two golden eyes- in a more innocent shade than that of his fathers'. He would grow up to be a strong pup, and one day, into a fine young demon, who too will find himself in love, be it with a human or a demon. She knew that Sesshoumaru would not object -she had made him promise to give their son the freedom to choose.

Recognizing her touch, or possibly her scent, even in its sleep, the pup moved its head further into her palm and let out a loud yawn before contently going back to being perfectly still, except for the soft rise and fall of its chest.

Sesshoumaru had to forcibly hold back a painful sigh, when his mate, his Kikyo, turned away from their child and hid her face in his neck… unable to bear looking at what was a part of both of them in one, and the thought of leaving it behind.

He carefully covered their pup with the cloth he was wrapped in, before lifting his beloved's palm to kiss the back of it and lay it gently over her middle.

He then looked down to find her looking back at him.

"I won't be here… tomorrow… when the sun rises…" her words came out in a whisper, for that was all she could manage.

"I know…" he whispered back.

She closed her eyes momentarily, before opening them again. "You must… find a way to have someone… feed our pup, first thing in the morning…"

"I will," he said reassuringly. "Rin will help me find someone."

Her eyes closed. "You… mustn't work too hard… Take some time to… relax. Spend it with our son… And… you must promise me one more thing."

He stroked the side of her flushed cheek with the back of his palm. "Anything…"

"Promise me… that you won't let our son grow up… missing his mother. You must be his everything: father, mother, friend…"

Sesshoumaru stared at her with an unreadable expression, before nodding his head. "I promise…"

Her eyes opened. "Good…"

Another violent coughing fit coursed through her before she calmed down once again. A small trail of blood trailed down her chin before dripping onto her own white kimono.

"Sesshoumaru… I love you," she said looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"I love you more…" He leaned down and captured her soft, blood smeared lips, in a soul stealing kiss, one that she fully reciprocated.

And then he could not feel her lips move against his anymore, or hear her heart beat. That was her last kiss, her final goodbye kiss. He pulled back to see her eyes closed, and a small content smile tugging at her slightly open lips.

The Lady of the Western Lands passed away that night, but before her soul left this world forever, she had felt wetness on her cheeks, and had known that her husband had cried… _for_ _her_…

* * *

…o…o…o…o…

A song that I think captures the moments: "**Goodbye My Lover**" _by_ _**JAMES BLUNT Disclaimer: **(I don't own the song. Just borrowing it)_

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover Lyrics 

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

**Goodbye my lover.  
**

**Goodbye my friend.  
**

**You have been the one.  
**

**You have been the one for me.  
**

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

**Goodbye my lover.  
**

**Goodbye my friend.  
**

**You have been the one.  
**

**You have been the one for me.  
**

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bear my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

**Goodbye my lover.  
**

**Goodbye my friend.  
**

**You have been the one.  
**

**You have been the one for me.  
**

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
**

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

* * *

…o…o…o…o…

If I could wish for something… I'd wish for us to see Kikyo again. Hey… sometimes wishes come true you know…

* * *


End file.
